


22. Swallow

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Khiphop, Hip Hop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the closet. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22. Swallow

The closet locks from the inside, it's big enough for two people, and even that's a tight fit. Yoongi's mouth finds his, kissing him roughly. Myungsu arches up against him, his hands scrabbling at Yoongi's back. He pulls at Yoongi's shirt, pushing it up until his fingers touch Yoongi's skin. It's hot, like his own. He feels like he's going to burst into flames at any second and he knows, because he can taste it in the kiss, the Yoongi feels the same.

They shouldn't be in here. Or, rather, they shouldn't be doing this in here. But Yoongi's set was one of his best and one of his songs was the one that Myungsu likes best. The one that twists his insides and turns him on. The way Yoongi growls, the look on his face, and the fact that he knows how much that song turns Myungsu on. It makes him feel deliciously dirty whenever Yoongi sings it, which sometimes he'll do in their flat. But it's even better when he's singing it on stage. The fans love it because it's about sex, but Myungsu loves it because it's a song about him.

Which is why they're in this tiny closet. Myungsu's pressed up against the back wall, shelves of cleaning supplies on either side. Yoongi's holding him there without even trying hard. Their bodies aligned and pressing against each other. Yoongi smells like the club, like cigarette smoke and sweat. It shouldn't be hot, any other time it wouldn't be, but this time it is. Myungsu resists running his fingers through Yoongi's hair, but knows he can't stop himself for long.

Yoongi's mouth on his, hot and rough. His hands under Myungsu's shirt, nails scraping against his chest, down toward the top of his jeans. Yoongi's hand, palming Myungsu's cock through his jeans. Myungsu moans, a soft sound that Yoongi swallows with a kiss. His hips buck against Yoongi's hand, his back arching just a little. He's hard and close and he knows he can't last long.

Then Yoongi's sinking to his knees. He pushes Myungsu's shirt up, kissing his stomach. His fingers work fast, unzipping Myungsu's pants, freeing his cock from his boxer briefs. Myungsu has to bite his shirt to keep from moaning out loud. Not that anyone can hear them over the sounds of the music, which Myungsu can feel in the walls. But he wants to be quiet, because that's part of the fun.

Yoongi's fingers along his cock, stroking until he's harder than before. He looks down and makes a slightly choked noise. Yoongi looks up, hair in his face, with a grin. Myungsu cannot resist and he reaches down, fingers against Yoongi's face, brushing the hair away. Yoongi turns his head and presses his mouth against Myungsu's fingers and then, without warning, takes Myungsu's cock into his mouth.

His mouth is hot like the rest of him. Myungsu's knees go weak, but he allows the wall to hold him up. One of Yoongi's hands finds his hip, pressing him against the wall. Myungsu looks down against and it's almost too hot. He could come, like this, right now. But he doesn't. He braces himself, allowing himself the luxury of sliding a hand down, fingers tangled in Yoongi's hair. He pulls, a little, because he knows Yoongi likes it.

And then he can't think because Yoongi's moving. His tongue swirling and Myungsu's awareness shrinks, to the closet, to Yoongi, to his mouth. His shudders a little, then harder. He's close, so achingly close. Yoongi's mouth works harder and Myungsu's grip on Yoongi's hair tigentens, as a warning. And then he's coming, Yoongi's name on his mouth and Yoongi's mouth still around his cock.

Myungsu watches as Yoongi swallows, licking along his cock before coming out of his crouch. Myungsu fumbles a little, covering himself up and zipping his jeans. Yoongi's mouth is on his again and Myungsu can taste himself. He shivers and Yoongi's arms slide around him, they go from sex in a closet to intimate in no time at all. Myungsu's mouth against Yoongi's jaw, along his neck.

He could return the favor, sink on his knees and suck Yoongi off until he comes. But there isn't enough time. The final set is soon and Yoongi needs to go back on stage. So Myungsu settles for kissing him, rough and thorough. He'll take care of Yoongi when they're alone, back in their flat, when they don't have to be quiet. But before Yoongi leaves, to go back on stage, Myungsu slides his hand down, stroking Yoongi twice before grinning wickedly at him.

"Fuck you." Yoongi says, without venom and seals the words with a kiss.

Myungsu doesn't reply, at least not verbally and for a moment they're lost in a kiss, everything else forgotten. Until Yoongi pulls back. They look at each other for a moment, then grin, almost laughing. Yoongi leaves first and for a moment Myungsu breathes in the air around him, then he, too, leaves.

He slips, unnoticed, back into the crowd. He watches his boyfriend, secure in the knowledge that part of the reason he looks so beautiful up there is because of what they did in the closet. Because of him. And then, later, after they've eaten dinner with Yoongi's crew, when they're alone in their flat, Myungsu will show Yoongi, for the millionth time, just how much he loves him.


End file.
